dairangerfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
A timeline of events in Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Timeline 1993 Dairanger *As the Gorma begin to re-emerge in the modern day, Master Kaku gathers five with extraordinary qi power to become the Dairanger of the modern day. *After discovering the massive qi drain on Kaku for using their Heavenly Star Beast, RyuseiOh, Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star (HououRanger) is whisked to the ruins of the Daos Civilization in China to retrieve the five Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels to manipulate both it and the other Star Beasts. *Higher ranked Gorma Archbishop Saw sends Dai traitor Iron Face Zhang Liao to crush the Dairanger, but stops his assault when Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star (RyuuRanger) discovers Zhang Liao is his father. The warrior ultimately betrays Archbishop Saw to save his son as he and the other former warriors of six-thousand years prior give the Dairanger the means to combine the Star Beasts into Dairen'oh. *Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star (ShishiRanger) frees Kujaku, the merciful incarnation of the peacock Buddha, from a Gorma Minion; however she begins to run rampant due to her anger of being imprisoned for six-thousand years thanks to Lieutenant Colonel Gara. *Dai inventor Grandmaster Yufang comes to Japan to save his bride Shoukyou from a Gorma Minion; in the process, she brings a sword which is left for the sixth Dairanger to pull to claim. *Three loser Gorma under Major Zydos begin to pursue and annoy the Dairanger as The Three Gorma Stooges. *Kou, a boy abandoned by his mother, is called forth by the Byakkoshinken to be pulled, transforming him into Kibaranger, the sixth Dairanger. *Akomaru, the estranged son of Lieutenant Colonel Shadam, takes over the Gorma mission and makes the priority the capture of the new Kibaranger and bringing him over to the Gorma. Discovering Kou as Kibaranger, Akomaru tries to weaken his relation to his missing mother to no avail. - *The Dairanger assist in the birth of a sixth Mystical Qi Beast: Won Tiger; the knowledge of Won Tiger's birth by Shadam allows him to regain the trust of Gorma Emperor XV and the mission of defeating the Dairanger. - *Akomaru tries a final time to gain Kou by revealing he has captured his mother. When Kou denies joining him, Akomaru sends her away, but is crushed by rocks during Won Tiger's initial battle. *After being defeated by Jin Matoba, a powerful martial artist reduced to dojo destroyer to prove his power, Ryo undergoes special training in order to defeat him in combat. Approached by Zydos for even greater power, Jin kills his girlfriend transforming him into a you-utilizing Demon-Fist master. *A crystal found by Kameo, a turtle-obsessed gentleman, activates transforming him back and forth between human and turtle and even changing his face. - *Yufang returns to Japan to give the Dairanger their new Qi-Power Bazooka, which is initially incomplete due to the lack of having all seven Lailai Jewels. *Kameo discovers that he is in actuality Daimugen, the 7th Qi Beast who occasionally takes human form. Using his and Kou's crystal, the Qi-Power Bazooka is finally completed. *The Gorma Emperor uses a rod left behind by a Gorma Minion to fish Akomaru back out from Hell. *After a failed battle with Ryo, Jin Matoba is recaptured by Zydos. *During a confrontation between Shadam and Akomaru regarding winning over Kou to their side, the powerful neutral God Daijinryuu arrives to attack all for the Dai/Gorma war on Earth. Master Kaku approaches the Gorma Emperor for a ceasefire to stop the judgement of the god, but the Gorma choose to use it to regroup for more attacks. *After finally getting trust of Ryo for helping him during his time of need, Jin Matoba sacrifices himself in order to stand up to Zydos' tyranny. *The Three Gorma Stooges sacrifice themselves to prove themselves as winners to the Dairangers and Zydos, even though they ultimately survive and escape Gorma servitude. *Kujaku finds the Sacred Peacock's Tear in order to survive on a modern Earth killing her due to pollutants, but sacrifices it and ultimately her life in order to restore her friendship with Gara. *Lin discovers Kou's mother and saves her from Akomaru, allowing for her to finally seal the you within her son and allow him to continue to be a Dairanger on his birthday: Christmas Eve. During the events, she reveals Akomaru as Kou's twin brother; breaking down due to his misunderstanding of events and his former hatred, Akomaru chooses to die in a cave-in with his mother while feeling real tears for the first time for his brother. - *After a second Daijinryuu attack, Kaku makes a deal with Shadam: in exchange for another ceasefire and a chance to fight to become the heir to be Gorma Emperor, he would break up the Dairanger and return to his service of the Gorma. Other Events * Having founded the Machine Empire Baranoia during his exile from the planet of his creation, Bacchusfund returned to the Milky Way to begin preparations to conquer Earth. * Shigeru, the son of "genius" Seiichi Kuroda, is killed when he is hit by a car; his father ultimately builds a robot body for him and places all of his child's memories within it to continue acting like nothing had changed. * When a photo of possible Baranoia invasion ships is taken, United Airforce pilot Shunpei Kirino decides to activate Red Puncher, a mecha in development, to fight them; but due to the recklessness and the methods of Super-Power not being fully realized, the mecha runs out of control, killing its pilot before becoming buried in rubble near the U.A. base. * An aspiring Air Ninja vanishes from the Hayate School after he becomes recruited by the mysterious Gozen to be their protector; he abandons his life and even his face to become the guardian ninja known as Shurikenger of the Space Union School. *Births: Moune (GoseiYellow), Daigo Kiryu (KyoryuRed), Kaoru Shiba (Princess ShinkenRed) 1994 Dairanger *After an initial attempt to break up the team with merely words, Kaku destroys the Dairanger and takes their Aura Changers and LaiLai Jewels to force them to return to normal lives. *After setting up special towers to enhance his powers, Kaku challenges Shadam for the right to be the next Gorma Emperor. The Dairanger try to protect them without powers until encouragement returns them and allows them to be Dairanger again; ultimately, Zydos and Gara destroy the towers leading to Kaku to ultimately lose his life to Shadam. - *After surviving being crushed by Heavy Armor Chi Palace twice, Zydos mysteriously falls apart to his death similar to a clay doll. *Winning his right to be emperor, Shadam reveals that all Gorma were in actuality created by him and that he was playing the entire tribe so he could become leader and gain the Great Earthshaking Jewel. This is later confirmed when the fake Gara, who feigned apology with Kujaku, falls apart while the spirit of the true, redeemed Gara visits Daigo and Rin. *Visiting Earth a final time to attempt to stop the Dai/Gorma war, Daijinryuu takes the Great Earthshaking Jewel and all LaiLai Jewels before departing Earth, restoring balance between the two sides. *Ryo and Shadam face each other in the collapsing Gorma Palace; when Ryo stabs the Gorma leader, he too is revealed to be a clay doll who falls apart like all others; thus ending the Gorma threat until the Dairanger are needed once again.